Talk:Grenade Launcher
oh, cmon. this is going to make tank and witch fights way to frickin easy. In l4d, its: "omg! tank!" then an epic fight would ensue. Now itll be more like: "woo. tank. grenade launcher time (shoots 3 shells) and the tanks dead. this'll make versus harder, and i just think its gonna be cheap weapon. the team of survivors will eventually have only grenade launchers, and a hunter couldn't even get within 60 feet of a survivor without being blown to hell. Supermutantslayer450 01:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :They could always make it so that the Tank and Witch have an inherent resistance to explosions, like the Shambler in Quake 1 does. Darkman 4 01:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'd suspect that the power of the weapon might be balanced by the reload time, along with the risk of blowing your own dumb self up if you shoot something near you by accident. (Also the lack of an actual weapon. It would kind of put you in more of a support role.) I'd say you don't much have to worry about a team of survivors with nothing but grenade launchers, though. Low ammo count and friendly fire worries would make dealing with hordes and stuff difficult, wouldn't they? Yamstis [[User_Talk: Yamstis|'T']]/ 08:50, September 22, 2009 (UTC) will there be incindiary ammo for this? that would be sweeeeeeeet.The Deep 1 01:16, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :How? Blow up a zombie, then set its remains on fire? That's useless. Unless it fired molotovs. That would be sweet. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 05:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :O.K. i comfirmed that the grenade laucher can have a single incindiary round. I can confirm that it does not shoot a molotov but I was unable to test it on any infected.The Deep 1 23:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) HA HA lil child! There is no ammo for grenade launcher! Keep shotting random zombies with it! Shoots random zombies TANK tries to shoo tank OH NO ammo gone! --Kirby888 23:37, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Ammo If you cant refill the ammo for the launcher, how do you get more?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 00:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing you'd just pick up another launcher considering picking up a new weapon gives a full stock of ammo. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 01:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The Problem with what I've seen in the gameplay that is now out is that the grenade luancher is unique: when you pick one up, there is only that one. There arent any others lying in the same place, like weapons in safe rooms. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 01:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::This is true. But I can't say it's a bad thing. I mean, it's basically a 30 shot pipe bomb. It needs to be balanced in some way, and this works. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 01:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Actually, carry capacity is 30+1 (already loaded) = 31. Also total damage is 31*400 = 12 400 Witch Stumble It appears the witch is stumbeled (even when startled)is stumbled by the launcher blasts--SS4FireFox 04:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Freindly fire it is defintly not 48, at least not on normal, i've done ninja nades (firing direcly at feet in order to kill surrounding infected) and it only seems to take out about 10--SS4FireFox 01:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thing about the frendly fire thing is that when i fire at survivors it only causes about 3 damage--TeriffiedToxic 09:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) yeah but considering how much i hit my allies with the grenade launher thats like 93 damage for meOrcaboy (talk) 23:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Grenade launcher always location I found out that on Dark Carnival the grenade launcher always spawns near where you turn on the lights in the finalle just on top of the left stand. should we put that in the trivia bit in this artical or in the The Concert artical--TeriffiedToxic 09:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I went ahead and added this to the Trivia section, if that's alright.-Batman Jones 00:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) i think there is one near the end of the parish finale, but haven't checked --SS4FireFox 21:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Unregistered Moron So, someone has been changing the page to reference chocolate and give incorrect information. 67.166.59.121 is the normal "unregistered user" who does this, but I think the edit has also come from 75.120.88.89. Normally I wouldn't say anything but this has been happening a lot. Imperialscouts 22:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Dumbass. A ballistic weapon is, by definition, any weapon that fires a projectile on a ballistic trajectory; this includes all contemporary small arms. An M79 is a ballistic weapon, yes, because it fires grenades, but it is not illegal by virtue of being a ballistic weapon; in that vein of logic, it would be illegal to own ANY firearm in the United States. It is illegal to own an M79 with explosive ammunution due to its BATF classification as a destructive device. There are legal loopholes to ownership of these weapons, usually involving grandfathering, sell-off of trial or surplus inventory of a supplier of government (usually local) police forces, and completing the requisite stacks of paperwork and paying the fees necessary to obtain the permit to own such devices. For example, anyone can legally own an M203 grenade launcher, but you'll have a hard time acquiring anything but flares for it legally. And an M79 isn't just something you're going to pick up and take home from military service, especially nowadays. During my entire Marine Corps enlistment, I only saw two of them (on my last deployment), and those 2 were closely monitored and were not issued to Marines, but were assigned as vehicle equipment for the lead and rear trucks. The point to this being they are serialized gear, stored in armory buildings, and drawn only for range training and field exercises. When one goes missing, lockdowns are issued, traffic gets stopped and searched, range-wide police calls are conducted, barracks get searched... The point to all THAT being that the trivia post your are so carefully guarding is entirely incorrect, as is your definition of what you think a "ballistic weapon" is. - Someone who fucking knows MarinesNeverDie 18:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I vote we all take a chill pill. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 19:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I second that vote. Though I sure as hell believe this guy know what he's talking about. Imperialscouts 22:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Whitaker? um does anyone know why a normal grenade launcher cant break the barricade in dead center but Whitaker's can, but the model is exactly the same as a normal ones. --Wulfblood 03:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Because I believe the grenade launcher Whitaker has is just a stand in RPG or something. You never get a super grand look of the guy without noclipping so why bother making a model for a gun you won't see anyway? Just use something that looks close enough to an RPG. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Rochelle says thats a man who can use a grenade launcher or something close to that--Wulfblood 09:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture Fuck-up Alright, some Douche Bag is changing all the images and replacing them for example, the new 'Nade Launcher picture and the new Laser Sight picture WTF!Mishulover69 22:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :...what? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Look at the picture on the infobox, you'll see.Mishulover69 22:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I see it. It is a very lovely grenade launcher. What about it? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:43, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It must be just my browser then, oh wellMishulover69 22:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, now let's back to the non-swearing topic. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Tank grenade stumble According to the trivia, It shows in the zombie survival guide a tank getting stumbled by a 'nade launcher. Ive watched it several times, and havent seen a single grenade launcher in it, the closest thing to it is the tank getting shotgun'd on the bridge, and getting minor knockback. Ill shut up about it if someone gets me several pictures of the moment. In the meantime, im getting rid of that trivia.--Prof. 19:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Um, it is a grenade launcher. It just wouldn't make sense to have it be a shotgun anyway. At 2:43, 2:44, and 2:45 in this video, if paused right, it's clear that it's the M79. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1zj3bUqs50&feature=related TheDesertFox 19:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright, back it goes.--Prof. 15:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC)